Everlasting love
by MonkTeeger
Summary: Brock realizes his feelings for Reba after his and BJ's divorce
1. Chapter 1

Reba was in her living room watching Dr. Phil when Brock walked in. Since his and BJ's divorce he had been he had spent all his free time at her house. She hated it. It made her remember when they were married and how go it was. She hated seeing him in her house but yet she liked it.

Brock however loved going over to Reba's house because he felt complete being with her. They laughed and talked and it felt like they were married and he loved that feeling. But he had a reason to come over today he wanted to talk to her about something that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Hey Reba can we talk" said Brock in that strong Texas accent

" It's not like I can say no" said Reba in her Oklahoma accent

"Ok I'm just going to come right out and say it…." Started Brock but Reba interrupts him

" No wait I know you need money cause your tanning bed broke… I don't have the money Brock" said Reba sacristy 

"No that ain't it but it has been acting a little weird lately" said Brock

" Well what is it then just spit it out" said Reba giggling

" I have this strange burning …" said Brock just then Reba jumped up and put up her hands as a signal for him to stop

"No no no go to the doctor and talk to him about that not me I don't know about all that stuff" screamed Reba 

" No Reba I mean inside my feelings" said Brock a little taken back 

"O well hurry up I aint got all day" said Reba relived 

"Ok well I just cann't stop feeling this way bout some someone I know" said Brock a little scared of what he was bout to tell her

" Who….?"said Reba but just then Van Cheyenne and Elizabeth walked in the door

" Hello loving family" said Van Brock turned a little disappointed that he lost his chance to tell Reba how he felt

"Hey guys" said Reba relived that Brock didn't have the chance to respond to her question 

" Van is feeling a little home sick" said Cheyenne giggling 

"Awwww Van I love you to" said Reba also giggling

"Is she being scarcit or is she serious I can never tell" said Van 

" I don't know really" said Cheyenne

" I do love you Van" said Reba giggling 

Van came running at Reba and grabbed her into a full blown hug "I love u to mommy"

"Hey when did I become your mommy" said Reba

"When u said u loved me" said Van tearing up

"Ok well don't call me that please" said Reba honored and a little creeped out

"Ok Mrs. H we can keep it a secret" said Van winking 

"Yea ok" said Reba now really creeped out

"Hey Mr. H what are you doing here with Mrs. H…. O wow I'm sorry are we interrupting something" said Van putting two and two together in his on twisted mind

"No Brock here was just telling me bout the feelings he has for his tanning bed" said Reba sacristy 

"Well that's nice Mr. H" said Van heading for that kitchen like he always did when he came to Reba's house

Reba enjoyed every min that her family was with her because she didn't see them that often since they moved out so she jogged over to her granddaughter and picked her up and gave her a warm hug. At this sight Brock felt his feelings for Reba almost boil over , seeing her pick up Elizabeth made him think of how loving and caring she was, he had this urging inside to go over and join the hug and after give Reba a passionate kiss but he had to fight it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Reba. Brock hadn't noticed it but he was staring at her

"O sorry it's just… well y- Elizabeth looks really beautiful today" he was about to say she look beautiful but stopped himself just in time he hoped she didn't notice

Reba looked at her granddaughter "Yea she does" she said. Reba had noticed what he was about to say but played it off

* * *

ok this is after the divorce between BJ and Brock yea it happened an Brock now knows he's in love with reba and always has been. please review tell me what u think 


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY WHERES THE BEER" called Van from the kitchen. Reba walked into the kitchen to help him.

It was just Brock and Cheyenne left in the living-room. "Hey dad are you alright?" questioned Cheyenne

"Huh… o yea honey I'm fine?" said Brock deep in thought 

"VAN GO BUY YOUR ON BEER THAT'S YOUR THIRD ONE" Reba screamed from the kitchen 

"BUT MRS. H CHEYENNE WANT GET ME ANY ANYMORE SHE SAYS THAT I'LL END UP LIKE HER AN ALCOHOLIC PLLEEAAASSSEE I NEED BEER " screamed Van

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DRINK IT ALL IN 1 HR. SHE WOULD GET YOU SOME" screamed Reba

At this Van came running out of the kitchen with two beers in his arms heading straight for the front door. But when he opened it Reba was leaning against the frame of the door smiling and said "I'm to smart for you Van… NOW GIVE ME MY BEER"

Van turned to head for the back door but Brock was standing in his way "Give her the beer Van" said Brock. Reba looked stun because knowing Brock he would have helped Van get away. Van gave up and turned and gave Reba her beer back and then looked at Brock. "Mr. H what happened I thought u were on my side?"he said 

Brock just turned and sat down on the couch. Reba glad to have her beer back went to put them in the fridge and said "Can I talk to you in the kitchen Brock". Brock got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Reba put the beer in the fridge and turned to Brock. "What's wrong Brock?" she said.

He should've knew she was going to ask that. She knew him to well. He just stud there trying to find what to say. He looked at her and she was beautiful the most beautiful thing in the world to him and he couldn't stand not telling her how he felt. He was about to tell her when she said "Is it the divorce? Brock you know u never really told me why yall went thru with it. You know I didn't think you would go thru with it I know how much you two loved each other. Why did you just throw it away? . 


	3. Chapter 3

Brock didn't know what to do he felt as if a monster was in his stomach and the only thing that would clam it was her. He looked at her lips and then in her eyes and then back to her lips. He knew the monster was taking over but he had to fight it he had fought it for six yrs he could keep it up. But something in her concerted face made the monster groan and it took over. Reba didn't know what had happed till he was right up on her.

Brock had charged at her and their lips had met with so much force that Reba had almost fell. The monster had taking over and was for feeling what Brock had wanted to do for the past six yrs. Brock kissed Reba with so much passion that Reba didn't know what to do. But she didn't pull back because there was something in her stomach that was purring just as Brock's was. She kissed him with almost as much passion. They stud there kissing and holding each other. Brock's arms where wrapped around Reba and his hands were rubbing her back. Reba was running her hands thru Brock's hair, then she realized what she was doing she tried to push him away but she didn't use all her energy. Finally she came all the way back to her senses and pushed him off of her. 

"BROCK WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??"screamed Reba. Brock had falling against the island with the force of Reba's push.

"Reba I'm in love with you I've been in love with you ever sense we first meet" said Brock. Reba was taking back by what he had just said. Brock waited for her to say something but she was speechless, when she didn't say anything he continued "Reba I made a mistake with BJ when we got married it was only cause she got pregnant not because I loved her… Reba I love you… I love you Reba". Reba was angry and confused and happy yea she was a little happy for some reason she was happy. I got to get him out of my house thought Reba.

* * *

Sorry its so short but i do have more and I'm still working on it. But idk if i will post all of what i have and its alot. so please review and tell me if you want all of what i have even if you dont know what they contan.:) 


	4. Chapter 4

"OUT GET OUT" Reba screamed

"What? Reba… I-"Brock started but she interrupted him

"NO YOU DON'T NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BROCK NOWWW" she screamed with tears growing in her eyes. This time he did as she said even thou all he wanted to do was hold her, wipe away her tears and tell her he really loved her with all his heart. He started to the door but stopped and look back at Reba who now had her back to him, she was sobbing slightly. He walked out and got into his car.

On the way to his apartment across town he was thinking. He hated that he had made the only woman that he loved cry but yet he felt relived that he had told her how he felt. He had kissed her and as he recalled she had kissed him back that made him even happier, the monster in his stomach was as clam as it could be but it still need more for her to say she loved him back and for _her_ to kiss him. 

Reba heard the door close and that was a sign that he had left. Van and Cheyenne entered the kitchen. 

"Hey what's all the screaming about in here" said Van. Then he noticed Reba was crying he went over to give her a hug "Mrs. H what's wrong why are you crying?" he went give her a hug but she pushed him away. 

"I'm fine Van but thanks" she said trying to hide her tears "I just don't feel good that's all… maybe ya'll should go and come back tomorrow ok" she continued

"Mrs. H, you sure?" Van said 

"Yes Van I'm fine" she said 

"Ok well…"he turned to Cheyenne "lets go" Cheyenne nodded "Mom if you need us just call… ok" said Cheyenne 

Reba looked at her daughter "Of course honey… bye, see you tomorrow?"

"Ok mom bye love you" Cheyenne said worriedly

"Love you to bye" Reba said 

Van Cheyenne and Elizabeth left. Reba ran up stairs to her room. She slammed the behind her, jumped on the bed and cried and cried and cried until finally she couldn't cry anymore. _How could he toy with her emotions like that_ she thought _why would he do that or maybe he was serious no… he couldn't be he had cheated on her.If he loved her so much then why had he _

_cheated on her. But she had said her self that she didn't make him feel like a hero and needed… but that's no reason to cheat on her… maybe he had changed… no he couldn't have changed… or maybe he could've._ She fell asleep deep in thought.

Brock had went home and also feel asleep deep in thought. He had decided that he would go tomorrow and tell her he was sorry for kissing her but not for his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Reba woke up in the clothes that she was wherein that pervious day. Her pillow was wet with tears. She remembered what had happened and tried to put it out of her mind as she went to her bathroom to start the shower. She took her shower after that she got her clothes out that she wanted to wear today.

She walked down stairs trying not to wake Kyra and Jake she knew they had to be tired because they were over at BJ's house when all the craziness happened, thankfully. Since it was Saturday she let them sleep in.

She got to work clean and drinking sense they were the only two things that could help her forget what had happed so instead she thought of which collage Kyra should go to after she graduated. She was thinking hard when she herd a knock at the door. Thinking it was Van and Cheyenne she walked from the kitchen to the living room when she herd a familiar voice say "Reba are you up yet?" it was Brock. She ducked under the door and crept up the stairs not wanting to talk to him.

"Reba please I need to talk to you!"he said. Reba really didn't want to talk to him because she knew what he was going to say. But he didn't go away.

"Reba I know you never sleep past six thirty come on. I think we should talk just talk that's all" he said pleadingly. She didn't know what to do. He knew her to well. She knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life hiding from him so finally she said "Go away Brock I don't want to talk to you GO AWAY".

"Reba please if I have to I'll stay out here all day and night" he said still pleading. That's Brock for you so dramatic as always thought Reba.

"Brock just go away we'll talk later I need time to think please" said Reba. Brock not wanting to leave but wanting to give her the space she needed finally said "Ok Reba if that's what you want then I'll leave you alone… I'll come back later and we can talk…… bye Reba" he said the last two word with so much passion that Reba almost felt as thru he had kissed her again. I don't want him to go for some reason I want him to stay and tell me what's going on in that big orange head, no, no I don't I'm mad at him I want him to go away and never come back he hurt me and then kissed me she thought, I don't know what to do. Then she heard his car door slam and she knew he had gone, but he would be back.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth came by. "Hey Mrs. H you doing better today" Van said with concern. "Yea Van I'm fine" Reba said and went over to give her son-in-law more like son a hug. Van taking back by this hugged her back but there was something wrong she never hugged him.

"Mrs. H" Van said after the hug "Have you had some goof juice" he put his thumb to his lips and pointed his pinkie out. "No Van I haven't" Reba said

"Well mom what happened last night?" Cheyenne asked. "O honey nothing I just didn't feel good that's all" Reba said reassuring her daughter

"Well why did dad leave with out saying bye" Cheyenne asked trying to make sense of the situation last night

Reba hearing the word dad she flinched "Honey he was last to ummm pick up Henry" she tried to make up a story so as not to give it away that he was the reason she was crying.

"O ok well he called this morning and told me to tell you that he would come over bout 2 or 3…. Ok" Cheyenne said

"Well I want be here I got to go to the office and get some open houses in order" Reba said trying to give it away that she didn't want to see or speak to him.

"Then call him and tell him you want be here" said Cheyenne. Then Reba snapped "NO, I mean I don't have time I have to go in a minute" Reba hoped Cheyenne hadn't noticed her snap and the tension in her voice.

"Mom can I talk to you in the kitchen please" Cheyenne said to the mom. She had noticed the tension in her mother's voice. Reba followed her into the kitchen. "Mom what's going on?" Cheyenne asked her mom right up front. Reba didn't know what to say, so she improvised "Well honey we had a little fight that's all" she said. Cheyenne however didn't believe her mom so she decided to question her until she got the truth out of her.

"What happened?" she asked. Reba knew what her daughter was doing and tried to make up something "Just a little fight nothing big it'll be over soon it's fine" she said

"Mom what's going on? We walk in and see you crying your eyes out and dad looking at you funny and walking out. Now what's going on? Tell me." Cheyenne was straight forward and Reba could tell that she wasn't going to give up easily. I have to do something she thought, but what should I tell her the truth or make up something? Finally she decided.

"Honey it's fine… I promise" she reassured her daughter. Cheyenne didn't want to give up but she did. "Ok mom if you say so. But remember that we are having dinner over here tonight and I'm going to invite dad… is that ok?"she said

"Yea honey that's fine" Reba said even thou she wanted nothing more to never set eyes on Brock again.

"Ok mom I'll call him now" Cheyenne said heading for the phone. She called her father and he answered "Reba is that you" he said. He had caller ID and it came up her name.

"No dad it's me Cheyenne" she said.

"O hey honey. What is it? Is it your mother, is she ok?" he said

"Mom's fine dad. I just called to ask you to dinner tonight. We all are going to a restaurant. Just a little family gathering" she told her father

"O well I don't know honey." he said not wanting to make Reba feel uncomfortable

"Come on dad mom and me both want you to come. Please" she said and lied she didn't know if her mom really wanted him to come.

"Your mom wants me to come?" he asked

"Yea Please come" she pleaded

"Well if your mom wants me to come then I'll be there" he said

"Ok good. See you at six. Bye. Love you." she said

"Ok honey bye love you too" he said and hung up and Cheyenne did the same

"Ok mom me and Van will go home so you can go to the office we'll see you at six." she said walking into the living room and Reba followed

"Ok bye honey. Bye Van." She said and picked up Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek "Bye Elizabeth. I love you"

"Bye grandma" Elizabeth said in her cute little girl voice. Reba put her down and turned to Van and Cheyenne who was picking up Elizabeth's toys that were all on the couch. "Bye guys love you" she said. They turned and headed for the door and both said bye and that they loved her too. They left and Reba was alone until Kyra and Jake woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

They woke up about thirty minutes after Van and Cheyenne left.

"Hey mom I'm not going to be at dinner tonight I've got band practice. Is that ok?" Kyra asked after taking a shower and getting ready

"Yea honey that's fine" Reba said. Since Kyra had moved back in Reba tried to give her space and let her do as she wished

"Ok good. So I'll talk to you later. Bye mom. Love you." She said as she leaned over a chair to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey. I love you too." Reba said

Reba just sat there trying to think of what to do at dinner. She was all alone Jake was spending the night over at BJ's to night and Kyra had taking him over there on her way to band practice. _He's going to do or say something I know he will_ she thought, _but what if he doesn't what if we can just forget it ever happened. I hope that's what happens she thought I don't know what I will do if he says that again or kisses me again. The kiss, the kiss that I had longed for, for so long had happened last night_ she thought _the thing that I wanted to happen for six yrs happened last night._ If he does it again something else might happen and she couldn't do that, not to herself and not to BJ who she hadn't talked to much since the divorce but she was still one for her closes friends.

I have to talk to him before dinner or it will just be uncomfortable for the both of us she thought I'll call him and ask him to come over and we can talk. She went over to the phone and dialed his number and he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Reba, god tell me this is you" he said with emotion

"Yea Brock it's me" Reba said. She was a little scared. She continued "Brock can you come over? We need to talk."

"Yea Reba I'll be right over" he said glad to be going to the woman he loved. He was about to say more but he heard a click that meant she had hung up.

He rushed to get his coat and then to his car on the way over to her house he thought about what he would say and what he would do and what she might say and do.

Reba hung up the phone knowing he was going to say more but she didn't want to hear it. She would talk to him when he got here which wouldn't be very long. She thought about what she would say and do. She told herself that if he tried to kiss her she would pull away no matter how much she wanted to kiss him back. She would tell him that she didn't have feelings for him even if she did and they where strong she wouldn't give in. I do care for him a lot more than I care to admit, she thought, but I have to think about what would happen what the consequences were. Then she heard a car door slam. It was him. He knocked on the back door and Reba could see him because she was at the table.

"Reba I'm here" he said her name with passion and she loved hearing him say it. She waited she wanted him to say it again just one more time

"Reba" he said. She got up and went over to the door and opened it.

He saw her and she was glowing. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she didn't know it, he wanted to be able to tell her everyday and night. Her voice interrupted his thoughts

"Well come on in" she said and he wanted to kiss her and hold her but he couldn't so he just said "Ok"

He followed her into the living room and tried to sit beside her on the couch but she moved to the arm of it when he sat down.

She heard him following her to the living room and when she sat down he sat down beside her. Not wanting to get to close to him she moved to the arm of the couch. Both was waiting for the other one to speak. When he didn't she did.

"Brock about what happened last night…" she started but he stopped her.

"Reba I regret making you cry and I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for what I said… Reba I do love you, everything I said was true." He said that he loved her again and she knew he would.

"Brock you don't love me I know you don't" Reba said

"But Reba yes I do. I love you with all my heart" he said. God why does he keep saying that she thought. She got up and started walking around.

"Brock stop saying that please" she said pleading with him to stop putting her thru all these feelings that she had kept bottled up for six yrs.

"No I want cause I do love you Reba I've always loved you" he said

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?" she screamed something inside had boiled over

"Because… I didn't feel that you needed me and BJ did." he said. Reba didn't expect him to answer.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT NOT GO OFF AND CHEAT…." Reba was in tears now

"Because I didn't know how, back then I didn't know how to talk to people about how I was feeling" he told her and walked over to hold her and comfort her "but now I do and I love you" he continued. He went to put this arms around her but she pushed him away and went to go up stairs but what he said next stopped her


	9. Chapter 9

"Reba, BJ is pregnant." Brock said as Reba started up the stairs. Reba was a bit confused.

"Well why are y'all getting a divorce then?" Reba asked without turning to face him

"Because the baby ain't mine." He said already knowing what she was going to say next

"Who's is it?" she asked. He didn't want to tell her but he knew she would fine out sooner or later.

"It's... Brain's" he said referring to Reba's ex-boyfriend from six years ago. At this Reba turned to face

him

"Who... not my ex right" she asked and at this point really confused.

"Yeah that Brian" he said with his head lowering to where he was looking at the floor .

"What... when did they get to know each other... they never really talked when me and him were dating" she said

"She said a few months ago she ran into him again at the news station where he works now as a camera guy and they started talking and... she says she loves him" he sounded like he was going to break down to Reba but as he continued "Reba I think she does love him and I'm glad that she found someone she could spend the rest of her life with" Reba was becoming impatient

"Brock I know you two love each other you just can't throw it all away... I'm not going to let you make the same mistake twice"

"Reba yes I love BJ but I learned to love her and only as a good friend not as a person I want to spend my whole life with... just like I said last night I love you." he said. _If he don't stop saying that I swear I'm gonna...I need some time to clear my head and think _Reba said to herself.

"Brock..." she couldn't find the words to say but she knew she had to get out of there because she noticed him looking at her lips and starting to come closer. She felt herself about to to do the same but she caught herself and found the words that were so easy but so hard "I'm sorry... I don't... feel good" she said and turned ad headed for her room.

_I got to do something I have to get those to back together... but what if... I do still... no, no, he broke my heart _she says to herself as she reached her bedroom. _I got to talk to BJ now. _She sat on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed Barbra Jean's number. It rang for about 30sec then a man answered the phone.

"Hello" The voice sounded familiar and it took her awhile to realize it was Brian's.

"Can I talk to Barbra Jean, NOW" she screamed the last word mainly because she felt if Brian was standing in front of her she would turn him into a girl. Brian knew who it was from her tone of voice he remembered she had a temper.

"Oh hey Reba how have you been" he asked her not knowing how mad she was.

"I'm fine, just let me talk to BJ" she demanded. Then she heard giggling, the same giggling she heard when she called Brock while they were separated and she didn't know that she was pregnant. The giggling continued and Reba's temper and blood pressure started to rise. She felt her heart racing and remembered she had forgotten to take her medication. She reached over to her night stand opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle and took out a small blue pill, which she had to take once everyday, and swallowed it. Finally she heard Barbra Jean's voice

"Hey Reba, why are you calling me usually _I'm_ the one calling _you_" she asked. Reba tried to control her temper but unfortunately they didn't make a pill for that so she could feel herself losing it.

"BARBRA JEAN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM..." she didn't say anymore because she wanted to know the whole story and didn't want to hurt her best friend even thou she knew that Barbra Jean was the bad guy in all this and she didn't even know if after all was said and done if they would still be friends.

"What?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Don't 'What' me, you know what, how could you cheat on Brock, and with of all people, _Brian_?" Reba had so many emotions right now from anger, happiness (which she didn't know why but she was), to shock that she felt like she could strangle to both of them.

"Reba, me and Brock are divorced" Barbra Jean said. She was scared that this was going to hurt her and Reba's relationship. She also hoped that Reba didn't know the part about her being pregnant.

"FOR TWO DAYS, IT TAKES LONGER THAN TWO DAYS TO FIND OUT YOU ARE PREGNANT" Reba had completely lost control. She tried not to think to bad about Barbra Jean but how could she not, Barbra Jean was acting like a teenager and on top of that she was being selfish she had to know what this was going to hurt everyone not just Brock.

"Reba just listen" Barbra Jean pleaded and when Reba didn't say anything she continued "Reba remember when Brock was on the happy pills and I told Kyra that I caught you and Brock in bed together, right before I kicked him out the first time"

"Uh-huh" was all Reba could manage to say because she was so mad at BJ.

"Well I heard what he said to you that night" Barbra Jean said. Reba wasn't sure what she was talking to.

"Huh?" Reba asked BJ.

"When he said that he did think he made a mistake by leaving you and marrying me" Barbra Jean was getting impatient with Reba.

"Oh" Reba said finally understood now. _Oh... she heard that, this ain't good _Reba was now regretting calling Barbra Jean now.

"Yeah... well I really didn't go into the living room I was listening from the other side of the wall" Barbra Jean was now being distracted by Brian now who was trying to tickle her. She began to giggle but stopped herself. Reba was not going to say anything and Barbra Jean noticed so she continued.

"Reba he really did and still does feel that way... he loves you not me Reba... and that same night when I sent Kyra and Henry over to your house while we talked, he told me that he loved me but when I told him that I heard what he said that it was true but that he knew we had Henry and he didn't think that you felt the same way, but he tried to make it sound like he did love me but I knew he didn't at least not was much as he loves you so we tried to make it work but it didn't."

Reba couldn't take anymore she hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. _BJ knew... and Brock knew she knew and they still tried to make it work. And he thought I didn't feel the same what would __give him that idea... _Reba thought back to that night and remembered that she had screamed at him and told him she didn't want to hear what he had to say _oh yeah now I can see where he would get that idea.. _Reba was lost in deep thought and hardly heard the knock on her bedroom door but she heard Brock's voice call out her name very clearly.

"What?" she snapped, wanting to be alone at the time

"Reba I knew this is going to sound weird but I don't have anywhere to stay but the past few days I have been staying at a cheap motel but they kicked me out because I went off on the room serves waiter when he asked for more tip money... and said something about fifteen percent... I don't know but do you mind if I stay here till I find a apartment." he asked.

Reba didn't really want to but what else could she do. _But what if something happens what if he tries something... I just want let him I know what to do if a man tries to get happy hands or something just stick a key in his windpipe._

"Yeah sure why not... now I want some peace and quite" she said and heard his foot steps walking towards the stairs and down them. She turned and looked at the clock four thirty. _I'm going to lay down for a while it want take to long to get ready for dinner. _She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sorry about deleteing some chapters but i felt that the story needed a swist. Please reveiw and tell me what you think i really like it when people review. I hope you like it soooooo... i've run out of things to say ummmm well i promise that i will update soon. thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

After Reba asked him to leave Brock sat on the couch and flipped on the TV but couldn't focus on the show. _What do I do... come on Hart think, you have to do something, you love that women... I love her so much I would take a bullet for her. _He was lost in thought. _You idiot she's not going to trust you again, you cheated on her and knocked up your denial assistant. _Brock closed his eyes and tried to think of what he could do to win her back as he laid there he felt himself doze off and soon he was just as asleep as the woman upstairs.

Brock had been asleep for about an hour when Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth walked through the unlocked door. "What's Mr. H doing here asleep on Mrs. H's couch?" Van asked looking at the oddly tan man snoring on the couch.

"How should I know?" Cheyenne snapped. Lately her mood swings had kicked in due to being pregnant and was meaner than ever before. Apparently she said it a little to loud because Brock twitched but didn't wake up. "If he don't get up we are going to be late" she said and walked over to her father and flicked his throat, like she normally did to Van when she caught him asleep on the couch, when she did this Brock woke up with a jerk and rubbed where she hit him and looked up at her.

"What was that for?" he asked seeing how he had forgotten about dinner.

"Because me and Van made dinner reservations for six o' clock and it's five forty now." she stated and Brock remembered now.

"Where's mom?" Cheyenne asked growing impatient. She also recently wanted everything to be perfect and on time.

"Oh she's up in her room... hold on I'll go get her" he said as he got up and headed up stairs to Reba's room.

As he opened her door he heard Reba talking. He entered her room expecting to see her awake but she wasn't she was laying on her bed asleep. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep _he said to himself as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He gently moved some of her hair that was covering her face and looked at her laying there beside him lost in her dreams. As he sat there staring at her she made a sound.

"Brock no" she said softly. She was having a dream about him. "NO" she said again this time louder than before. Brock leaned over her and whispered "Honey wake up" not knowing that he had just called her a name that he hadn't called her in seven years. Reba moved slightly but didn't wake up so Brock gave her a little shack and said it again only this time louder. This startled Reba, she woke up with a jolt, pulling herself up not knowing Brock was right there at her face and opened her eyes. He pulled his face away slightly. Now his and Reba's faces where so close they could feel each others breath on their faces. They stared in to each one another's eyes and just when Brock started to lean forward Reba pulled away and swung her feet off the right side of the bed, opposite the side Brock was on. She stood there with her back facing him mentality kicking herself for what almost happened . Brock was disappointed but he didn't expect any less of her.

"Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth are here" he told her as he got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"OK I'll be down there in a minute" Reba said not moving. When she heard the door close she let out a loud sigh and walked over to her closet. She started looking for a dress to wear for the evening. Meanwhile Brock had not gone down stairs he was standing out side of her bedroom door debating on to go back in or not. Reba had found her a dress and had just taken off her shirt and was now working on her bra and as soon as it fell to the floor Brock walked though the door. Reba turned not knowing that he was standing there to pick up her bra and Brock froze he hadn't seen her like that in seven years. When Reba raised her head and saw him standing there she screamed, and tried to cover herself with her arms and Brock just stood there like a deer in head lights, staring.

"BROCK" she screamed and with that he snapped him out of his trance. He finally looked in her eyes instead of her exposed area.

"I'm so sorry Reba... I...i... really didn't mean to" he said and he noticed her cheeks turning red.

"Oh you mean you didn't mean to stare ,you pervert" she said as she stumbled into her closet trying to get out of sight.

"Come on Reba it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, I mean we were married for twenty years" he said. But he did have to admit that she looked better than ever.

"Yeah but we have been divorced for seven years, what gives you the right to just walk in here" she said as she tried to find something to cover herself with and found a white tank top and pulled it over her head.

"I'm sorry Reba... I just wanted to talk to you" he said and she walked out from the closet. She had on a white tank top but it was so thin that he could still see her. This time he did his best to not stare.

"OK bout what?" she said as she turned and walked to the bathroom, she needed to get her perfume. Brock followed her.

"Reba..." he stopped. He really didn't know what he wanted to say. He had said everything that he felt and had told her everything so he didn't know what else to do.

"Never mind... I'll see you down stairs" he said and left he bathroom and walked back down stairs.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is slow and short but i promise it will get better :D please review, thanks


	11. Chapter 11

As Reba finished putting on her dress she asked herself a question that she hadn't asked in three years. _Do I still love him? _She didn't want to answer it so she pushed it to the back of her mind and instead focused Barbra Jean and Brain._ I'm going to bang their heads together... they are so selfish... didn't they think that this would hurt Brock. _She slid on her dress but couldn't get the zipper all the way up, it was stuck. It was in the middle of of her back and she couldn't see what it was stuck on. She walked in the bathroom and turned so she could see her back but as she did the phone rang. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her side of the bed and picked it up.

"Hello" she said

"Reba it's me" it was Barbra Jean.

"What do you need?" Reba asked wondering why she had called her after all she had to know that Reba wasn't that happy with her at this point.

"Reba I'm really sorry, I hope this want hurt our relationship" Barbra Jean was trying to make it things right between her and Reba. She knew Reba was mad at her by her tone on the phone.

"Barbra Jean I got to go or I'm going to be late for dinner" Reba was trying to make up anything to get off the phone with BJ because at this point Reba felt like if she talked to her anymore that she would have to take another pill.

"OK well I'll talk to you later... bye" BJ said and Reba said bye also and hung up the phone. She walked over to the closet and got her a pair of high heels to wear for the evening and slipped them on and walked down stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her family. Brock, Van, and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch and Elizabeth was playing on the floor.

"Did I take that long?" Reba said chuckling as the grownups all gave a startled jerk.

"Oh no... well lets get in the car Elizabeth" Cheyenne said pulling her self up from the couch with Vans help and walking over and taking Elizabeth's hand and then proceeding to walk out the door. Van followed her and then it was just Reba and Brock left in the house.

"OK so do you want to take my car or yours?" Brock asked walking to the bottom of the stairs and resting his hand on the banister, trying to act cool.

"I guess yours, better gas mileage" Reba said with a chuckle. She stepped down from the last stair and walked over to the coat rack and got her wrap and was just about to put it on when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was Brock's, it started going down to her lower back. She felt his fingers touch her skin and could feel the chills run up her back. His fingers glided down her back then stopped as he messed with her dress, then she remembered that after BJ called she had forgotten to fix the zipper. Finally Brock got the zipper to move and glided the zipper up her back and letting his finger touch her soft skin, knowing that this was affecting her. She closed her eyes as he did this taking in every moment. Feeling his finger touching her skin did something to her that she couldn't explain. Where he his finger touched she could feel her skin become hot like he had taken a candle and held it next to her back. He zipped her dress up and let his hand fall while gently touching her back through her dress. She turned to face him.

"Thank you" she said softly while putting her wrap on. He stared deep in her eyes and she did the same. She began to feel uneasy so she broke the silence.

"Ready?" she asked walking over to the door.

"What? Oh yeah" he said following her. "I'll lock the door honey?" he said, not realizing what he had just called her.

sorry this chapter is slow. 2 of my teachers r out to get me i know they r well anyways they have been givein me a lot of work thats why its short so plz reveiw :D


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait my cp has been in the shop and i hope i have not lost any of my readers because i am sooooooooooooo sorry. But its working great now so i promise to keep this story on track from now on... and i'm even starting a new story for my other favorite couple Monk and Natalie from the show "Monk" so if you support them check it out if you dont then just stick with this story. And again i'm so sorry for the long wait please keep reading. So enjoy!! And please review!!**

* * *

_O god tell me she didn't hear that _Brock thought. Reba had heard what he said and turned to face him and tell him that he had to stop all this nonsense. Brock on the other hand was determined to make her realize her feelings so as she turned, not caring if afterwards she would hit him, he captured her lips with his and pulled her close to his body. She tried to pull away but she couldn't, it wasn't because he wouldn't let her it was because she liked it and found herself kissing back. _God I have_ _to stop this... what if I don't want it to stop... snap out of it Reba he broke your heart once he'll do it again.. but what if he means it and really wants to be there for me... ughhhhh things are happening all at once and I can't think straight _thought Reba. But before she could continue Cheyenne walked through the door and gasped at what was happening in front of her and Reba and Brock broke apart.

"Oh honey did you forget something?" Reba asked her daughter trying to act like nothing happened but it wasn't working because Cheyenne still stood there with her mouth and eyes wide open and not able to even remember how to speak not to mention why she came back in the first place.

Reba looked around nervously and saw Cheyenne's purse sitting on the coffee table so she sprinted over and grabbed it and high stepped up to her daughter and dangled it in her face to get her attention. Cheyenne snapped out of her trance and took her purse from her mom and gave her one last look and turned to leave. For the first time sense the kiss Reba looked at Brock and saw that he had this dumb smile plastered on his face and looking straight ahead and she couldn't help but chuckle.

The sound of Reba's chuckle brought Brock out of his trance like state. He looked at her as her chuckles turned into a giggle fit at the fact that they had got caught half way making out and it felt like she where in the eleventh grade again. Brock on the other hand wasn't sure why she was giggling, he knew it had to be good but was it him or something else.

Reba gained her posture again to find Brock looking at her which didn't surprise her concerting what just happen. She wasn't sure what to do so she just walked over and got her purse form the couch and walked to the door.

"You coming?" she asked when Brock didn't move.

"Wha- Oh yeah" he said

After Cheyenne left her mom and dad she ran to her car and got in the passengers side. Van was drinking bottle water when she piratically jumped in the seat next to him causing him to jump when he brought the bottle to his lips and almost spilling it.

"OH MY GOD!" Cheyenne screamed looking at Van

"What did I do now" he said assuming he did something wrong

"Not you... I JUST SAW MOM AND DAD MAKING OUT!" she said half screaming. And as she said this Van had taken a good portion of water in his mouth and hearing this it spewed out of his mouth much like it had done when Kyra told them that Barbara Jean said she saw his mother in law and father in law in bed together.

After he recovered he managed to say "What?!"

"I walked in to get my purse and there they were, kissing" she said still surprised.

"But they hate each other... right?" he asked

"Well, lately I have noticed dad staring at mom... and he is single now... but I never thought mom would ever..." she trailed off when she saw her mom and dad leaving the house and get in Brock's car.

"Alright Van lets go we can figure out more at dinner" she told her husband. And they pulled out and fell into pace with Brock's car.

Brock's car was very quite and a little uncomfortable so Brock leaned over and turned on the radio and the first song that came on was Bryan Adams "Everything I do (I do for you)". He leaned back over and turned it up to get Reba's attention because that song said everything he felt and wanted her to realize. Reba took in every word

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

They approached a intersection as the light turned green so Brock kept going not noticing the black SUV running the red light. The car smashed into Brock's car from the passengers side.

Van and Cheyenne were a little behind and watched in horror as Brock's car did a flip and landed upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took longer than i thought to update. I've been busy with school. I'm goin to high school next week ughhhhh. well review plz. thanks**

* * *

Van and Cheyenne stopped the car and jumped out. Van reached for his cell phone and called the ambulance. Cheyenne approached the car crying harder than ever. She could see her mom slumped over with her head laying on her dad unconscious. Brock's seat was crammed up against the drivers door he also was unconscious. She reached in and grabbed her moms hand still crying and stayed like that till the ambulance arrived.

"Ma'am I going to have to ask you to stay back there" a paramedic told her and Van came over and pulled her to him as if to protect her. They could only watch as the paramedics pulled Reba's limp body out of the window of the car and placed her on a gurney. They placed a oxygen mask on her face and pulled her up into the ambulance. They did the same to Brock and placed him in the same ambulance with Reba. Cheyenne climbed in and sat down. They raced to the hospital when Van close behind. Cheyenne had her moms hand and reached over her body to hold her fathers as well. All she could do was cry and pray that everything would be fine.

Once at the hospital they rushed Reba and Brock off to do a primary survey. They checked their blood flow and heart rate. When they finished the doctor came out to Van and Cheyenne what they had found. Cheyenne was holding Elizabeth while crying and Van was holding her while on the phone with Kyra who was on her way to the hospital the second Van told her what had happened and was now wanting a full report. When Van saw the doctor he told her he would tell her everything else when she got there.

"Mr. And Mrs. Montgomery?" he said as he approached

"Yes" Van said as Cheyenne's head popped up and they both stood.

"I'm Dr. Lake" he said and extended his left hand and Van shook it.

"How are they? Are they going to be OK?" Cheyenne had a ton of questions but those were the top ones.

"Dr. Hart had a broken leg and a few broken ribs and Ms. Hart also had broken ribs and sever bruising and they both are in coma's." he said

"Oh my god! Will they be OK?" Cheyenne asked holding on to Van for dear life.

"Yes ma'am once they come out of the coma's they will be just fine" he said with a smile. The only good part about his job was telling family's their loved ones would be fine.

"Can we see them?" Van asked.

"Yes we have them in the same room, room 203 on the third floor" he said and walked off to talk to some nurses.

Van and Cheyenne ran to the elevators with Cheyenne holding Elizabeth. Van hit the third floor button and looked over at Cheyenne who still had a worried look on her face.

"They'll be fine honey" he said with a reassuring smile and placed a arm around her.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out looking in both directions.

"This way" Van pointed to a sign that said '199-215' and had a arrow pointing to the left. They ran in that direction and found room 203. Van opened the door and Cheyenne stepped in. There was two beds in the room the one on the left was Reba and the one on the right was Brock Cheyenne ran to the middle and looked at her mother. Reba had a bandage around her head and her arms were covered with bruises and bandages and was wearing a hospital gown. Brock also had a bandage on his head, his leg up in a cast and wearing a gown. Both of their eyes were closed. In the middle was a night stand that had Brock's cell and wallet and Reba's purse. Van pulled up a chair and placed it behind Cheyenne so she could sit down between them. She did and held her mom and dads hands and cried.

Just then Kyra and Jake came running into the room. Kyra must have picked him up on her way over. She froze at the door and Jake continued to run in.

"What happened?" Jake asked looking from his mom to his dad. Van explained everything and Kyra still did not move.

"Kyra are you OK?" Van asked her

"It's just... just..." she couldn't take it anymore she broke down and started crying. Van and Jake were amazed that Kyra Hart would cry and even Cheyenne looked up at her sister. Kyra ran from the door over to Cheyenne and hugged her while she cried. Cheyenne and Kyra stayed like that for fifteen minutes. Van even started to tear up as he look from his wife to Reba and Brock. They were his parents. He had no contact with his real parents and in his heart he knew Reba and Brock Hart were his mother and father. He held his daughter and put one hand over his face trying to hide his tears. Jake stood there and then it hit him. That was his mom and dad laying there. He broke down to.


End file.
